


Fluff Wars

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: But not really romance, Crack, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Speedwritten, Written While Racing a Deadline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Katakuri and Doflamingo fight over who is fluffier.





	Fluff Wars

~ Fluff Wars ~

Doflamingo is fluffy.  
Katakuri is fluffy too.  
"My fluff is better," claims Doffy,  
"cause I'm fluffier than you."

"My coat is designer,"  
he brags, "as well as my shades.  
You're just wearing some old rag  
that your sister probably made."

Katakuri scowls behind his scarf.  
"You say that like it's bad."  
From the sidelines, Dellinger yells,  
"Don't talk back to my dad!"

Which earns the half-fishman  
a well-deserved stab in the shin  
from one of the tiniest and  
most vicious of the Charlotte kin.

"How dare you compare  
your dumb fluffy 'young master'  
with  _our_  big brother, the tsundere  
magnificent mochi bastard?"

Cracker chimes in with, "Why the  _hell_  
is everyone fighting about this?"  
Then Big Mom pushes the two floofs  
together and says, "Now kiss."

~end~


End file.
